Moments in Time
by alephitina
Summary: A collection of random short Yuuri X Wolfram ficlets. Ratings vary.
1. Creative Liberties

Title: Creative Liberties  
Pairing: Yuuri/Wolfram  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Wolfram turns out to have quite the imagination as an artist.

A/N: This was written as a birthday drabble for Alequinn Sedai! It also went into my 100 Situation challenge.

---

"What are you painting, Wolfram?"

Wolfram whirled around, startled by Yuuri's sudden appearance. He spread his arms and stepped in front of the canvas, trying to cover it.

"It's nothing, really. You won't like it."

"Oh, come on, give me some credit. I might not be an art buff, but I surely can appreciate a fine piece." Yuuri smiled winningly at Wolfram. "I like it better already, now that you abandoned those awful smelly paints for the gouaches I brought you from Earth."

Not in the least bit taken in by Yuuri's rather poor attempt at sweet talk, Wolfram protectively moved even closer to the painting. "Yeah, well, that's great and all, but I simply won't show it to you! It's not finished yet anyway, and a true artist never shows his work before completion."

Nodding in apparent understanding Yuuri made as if to go to the window, but as he moved pass the canvas he suddenly tackled Wolfram, effectively pulling him away from it.

Wolfram snarled as Yuuri stared at the revealed painting. "What is this, Wolfram?"

"Well, what does it look like, you silly wimp?! It's a painting of you!" This was delivered with biting sarcasm and a heavy eye roll.

"I can see _that_, but why are you there with me? I am pretty sure that the two of us never posed for a portrait. And come to think of it I don't remember ever being in that park alley with you. And why are there orange leaves falling all around us?"

"Oh, you know it's to add to the whole atmosphere of the piece – I call it _'The Autumn Twirl'_." Wolfram said offhandedly, pretending to examine his fingernails while sneaking glances at Yuuri's reaction to the painting.

"Well, all right, I suppose. But then why do you have your hand around my waist?"

"Umm... Just before the moment captured here I tripped and had to grab onto something to keep myself from falling?..." Wolfram tried his most charming smile on Yuuri.

"OK, but that still does not explain why your lips are planted on my cheek." Yuuri leaned in to inspect the painting a little better. "Or why I am gazing adoring back at you. Or why my hand is behind us somewhere, presumably on your _ass_! I must say that this is as far away from reality as we will ever get!"

"Err... Pfft... _you know_, it's called _'taking creative liberties'_. It's a completely acceptable creative technique. And anyway this was meant as a birthday present for someone."

Yuuri made a face at this last sentence, "Please, who would want _this_ for a present?!"

"I'll have you know that hundreds of our fangirls, not to mention the occasional fanboy, would die to get their hands on this painting!"

"_What_?!..."

"Err... Did I say hundreds? I simply meant the castle maids. They are quite the fans of yours, you know. But this is actually a present for your mother's birthday. I think she'll like it."

There was no arguing with that logic, "Yeah, she would love that for sure."

"And not only painted on a canvas, but in the flesh as well..." Wolfram mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was thinking that the autumn motif of this makes it that much warmer and romantic. I sometimes wish we really could take walks like this..." Wolfram's eyes narrowed calculatingly. "Hey, Yuuri?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we turn at least one part of this fictional piece into reality?" Yuuri stared at him blankly. "Fancy a stroll down a certain park alley?"

"Yeah, sure. No harm in that," nodded Yuuri good-naturedly, turning around and walking to the door.

Wolfram followed him, smirking to himself, _'And who knows, I might just find enough rocks down there to trip over and end up falling into your arms...'_


	2. Dirty Dancing

Title: Dirty Dancing  
Pairing: Yuuri/Wolfram  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Cross-dressing (do I even need to warn for this?... It's pretty canon in KKM...)  
Summary: Written for miss Kate for the dirty dancing prompt.

---

Official functions were as inevitable as they were boring. And if you were the King there was no escape for you. The night was still young but Yuuri's head was already spinning from the endless row of acid-bright frilly gowns and excessively made up faces. Every young and, lets be honest, not so young lady present simply had to get a turn on the dance floor with His Majesty, and it was Yuuri's duty to indulge. He had been groped and his feet stepped on more times that he could count.

As the next girl flung herself into his arms, Yuuri glanced around the ballroom in the vain hope that someone might rescue him. To his own utter horror the only person approaching him was yet another overdressed and very determined looking young lady. 'Oh, no, not another succubus! This will be the end of me!'

The newly arrived girl did not waste any time and with a rudely hissed, "You don't mind if I borrow His Majesty for a minute, do you?" yanked Yuuri away from his previous dance partner, and started dragging him across the ballroom.

"Err... Miss?... Where exactly are we going?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, you cheating wimp! How dare you dance with all of those grabby sluts?! They were all over you, it was worse then one of those strip clubs you have on Earth! If it is dirty dancing you want, then I shall give you_ dirty dancing_!" said the girl sounding suspiciously like Wolfram.

"Wolfram?! What are you talking about? Weren't you the one that made me come to this? And why are you wearing..." Yuuri never got to finish his thought as he was bodily pulled into an empty room and pushed into an armchair.

He stared uncertainly at Wolfram, who stood in the middle of the room glaring daggers, "I will show you what dirty dancing is really all about!" Even though the door to the room was closed you could still hear the faint sounds of the waltz coming from the ballroom, but Wolfram seemed to be following his own rhythm as he started to slowly sway his heaps. His eyes never once left Yuuri's as his hands traveled up his chest and by swiftly undoing some hidden clasp made the frilly gown pool at his feet.

Yuuri swallowed heavily. Twice. Wolfram was a vision to behold, his slim body wrapped up in a tight black corset and his long legs shimmered in the black silk stockings. Continuing the seductive dance, Wolfram came over to where Yuuri sat and straddled him. He leaning over and ran just the tip of his tongue over the shell of Yuuri's ear.

"Now _this_ is what I call dirty dancing..."


End file.
